1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a method for driving a plurality of scan rows of the liquid crystal display apparatus at a same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern liquid crystal display apparatus usually employ techniques of color filters or a color sequential method to make pixels display specific colors. The color filter includes three colors: red, green and blue in a single pixel. A white light source is employed for penetrating each color filter of the pixel in the liquid crystal area with specific gray levels in order to display specific colors; this is known as color mixing in space. The color sequential method employs three color light sources: red, green and blue to penetrate a same liquid crystal area with a specific gray level at a different time in order to display specific colors. This is known as color mixing in time.
Compared with the color filter method, the color sequential method does not have to use color filters, thereby costs are lower than those of the color filter method and light transmittance is increased. However, a higher data write rate is required for the color sequential method. Suppose that a frame time of a pixel T0 includes a writing time T1 and a response time T2, and the color filters method writes pixel data corresponding to each sub-pixel of a single pixel (sub-pixels of a single pixel correspond to color filters of red, green and blue) into each sub-pixel within the writing time T1; the writing rate is (1/T1). The color sequential method writes pixel data corresponding to color filters of red, green and blue sequentially; the writing rate is (3/T1). A higher writing rate may result in an insufficient charging time for liquid crystals in the pixels, thereby lowering the display quality. Furthermore, a higher writing rate also causes higher power consumption.